celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabitha
Tabitha Caulder is an antagonist from the Nintendo DS Game Advance Wars: Days of Ruin. After beating enough of the game's story mode, it is possible to unlock her as a playable character. The member who plays her has done so since September 27, 2009, and is the first to do so. Background As far as Tabitha knows, she is Caulder's biological daughter. She must have been harmed during meteor strikes, because she remembers nothing of her childhood. After most of mankind was exterminated by the meteors, she began to aid her father in his experiments on the militant remnants of humanity. Whenever she mowed down a soldier or automated vehicle with one of her father's machines or weapons, he would go out of his way to heap praise on her. The positive encouragement increased directly in line with how many people she could creatively harm or kill. Tabitha came to enjoy the battlefield first for the praise, and later, as she was weaned from positive enforcement, for its own sake. When Rubinelle's 12th battalion began its peacemaking efforts on the shattered earth, she was sent by her father to skirmish with them. Tabitha was able to observe to progress of a young cadet that came to lead the troops, Will, and the fact that he had secured one of papa's obsolete Lutaria units. Papa Caulder delivered an ultimatum to the 12th battalion, the so-called Brenner's Wolves: return the girl (whom they seemed to be calling Isabella, for some reason) or every last member of the battalion and every civilian they protected would die. He feigned interest in the Lutaria in order to stage an elaborate social experiment. Caulder and his daughter observed with glee as the civilians with the Wolves tried to hand the clone over. Their commander, Will, who seemed bull-headed and only good for menial tasks, of course wanted to make a fight of it. But the Lutaria cut everyone's fun short and surrendered of her own accord, once her great big hero was done being beaten back. Tabitha played with the Lutaria for only a short time, but it was enough to convince it of its worthlessness and obsoletion. Unfortunately, it was rescued and Tabitha was called away to clean her room and prepare to lead her troops and finish the 12th Battalion. This final battle ended in a sound defeat, after which Tabitha retreated and disappeared. When Brenner's Wolves searched the wreckage of Caulder's laboratory, the Nest (on the request of that Lutaria-with-another-name no less!), they could not find Tabitha's body. Involvement Upon her arrival in the multiverse, Tabitha dragged her lackeyys to Midgar to gather information and supplies. By gunning down a man and engaging in a firefight with police inside a bookstore, she managed to get a little of both. The tactician found lodging on the Lunar Flotilla and remained there for weeks while gathering information. Her contempt for the weak and the poor only grew during that time. Tabitha's databank found a faction with the resources and facilities needed for troop production, and so the small group set out to join Apex Tactical Contractors. Upon arrival, Tabitha learnt that her father, Caulder, was also part of the faction, but was unsuccessful in locating him within the Keep. Assuming that he was conducting field experiments somewhere, she set one of her soldiers the task of guarding the Keep's entrance in order to keep tabs on faction arrivals and departures. When she learned that Mephistopheles was invading Hyrule, Tabitha rushed to deploy her Megatank and make a day of shooting and squashing the weak. Her tank was marked as a priority target and set upon by powerful forces opposing the devil - B.B. Hood, Sparrow and the SA-X in particular. When Mephistopheles realised he was fighting a losing battle, he evacuated his soldiers, issuing no orders to Tabitha. Effectively abandoned, she was subdued by both Lords of Midnight and Noblesse Oblige forces. The former imprisoned her, but instead of following convention, offered her a place as a turncoat among the Lords. Tabitha readily accepted. Interested in both revenge on Sparrow and following up snippets of information about a certain Lutaria-series clone, Tabitha sent her databank to Castle Crimea to investigate the faction residing there. Powers and Capabilities As a 'daughter' of Caulder, Tabitha is the genetic cream of the crop. Whilst all of his daughters are formidable in their own right, Tabitha brings something to the table that the others don't, and that is the ability to physically involve herself in a battle. It's not something she's overly fond of -- mud on the heels, blood-spatters on her skirt -- but she is able to keep some distance by using pistols, light weaponry and excellent reflexes. She is (or should be) an accomplished tactician, and is able to produce armoured vehicles, ships or aircraft when given the resources. Although she has some superhuman qualities, she's still human. Most of the limitations of flesh still apply to her, and Tabitha hates not getting her own way. Also, she probably isn't so good at looking after anything but her own appearance. Statistically, Tabitha is a tactician who lacks equipment. She has one offensive soldier and one healer. While the soldier boasts an unexpectedly strong free attack, Tabitha's followers are pushovers. At this stage, her bark is far worse than her bite. Quotes *"Unlike Mephistopheles, I see before me a fine general that would never be left like a common swine to be slaughtered. I also know that your words before capture were that you would only go peaceably with us as your captors, which leads me to believe that you value our ideals more than you do of those moronic optimists who we were forced to align with." -- Ganondorf Trivia *Detached sleeves! See also * Caulder * Isabella * Hope External links * War Room (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters